


Privacy

by skripka



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-06
Updated: 2004-10-06
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skripka/pseuds/skripka
Summary: Whoa. Hey. Flesh.





	Privacy

Simon sat in his bed, lazily gliding his hand over his erection. He was horny enough to masturbate, but too mentally worn to develop a fantasy to masturbate to.

Instead, he sat, and enjoyed the feel of flesh on flesh, the warmth and the pressure--nothing exciting, but comfortable and familiar. Simon leaned back, adjusted his legs, and closed his eyes, sighing quietly.

He was so relaxed that he didn't hear his door slide open. All he heard was Mal's voice saying, "Whoa. Hey. Flesh."

Simon sat up immediately, shocked and embarrassed and angry. "Son of a bitch! Don't you ever knock?" he nearly shouted. Mal was half-turned away, hand in front of his face in embarrassment.

"My ship," he muttered, by way of awkward apology. "Saw your light and heard you rustling about...figured we could talk." Mal snuck a glance at Simon, and looked away again.

Simon resisted the urge to cover himself. He was the one whose privacy was being invaded, he was in his own room--damn it, he shouldn't even be blushing. "If you don't mind?" He nodded towards the door.

Mal started. "Oh. Yeah." He turned around, but instead of leaving, he pulled the door shut. Simon stared as Mal came further into the room. "'Bout that. Don't let me interrupt."

He couldn't help it. Simon's jaw dropped. Mal wasn't--he couldn't be suggesting... not that.

"M..mal..," Simon stuttered like a kid, and gritted his teeth to get the words out. "What are you doing?"

The captain shrugged, and sat down heavily in the room's only chair. "Watching." Mal shot Simon a look. "Have to admit, I've been curious about a few things since you came on board."

Simon blinked. "And this is one of them?"

Mal grinned. "Seems like." He looked down at Simon's erection, which had wilted a bit, but was taking more interest in the proceedings now. Simon felt his scalp grow warm.

"What exactly were you expecting?" Simon couldn't help but ask snippily, despite the wave of lust that threatened to knock him over.

"Funnily enough, more talking _and_ more doing." Mal's grin became predatory. "Would have figured you for a screamer, Simon, or at least a talker." Simon had to bite his lip. _Yehsoo_. Mal had... he had considered...

Almost involuntarily, he squeezed his cock. Simon couldn't help the soft gasp that came from his mouth, just like he couldn't look away from Mal's lightning-blue eyes. He began to stroke, slowly. Mal's voice responded huskily, "Yeah, that's it, Simon."

Simon watched as Mal watched him. His breath was shallow--he was suddenly dizzy with heat, lost in the fantasy. A twist of his hand, a brush of his thumb. Mal wasn't leaning back in the chair anymore; he was rapt, leaning forward, occasionally stroking himself.

Simon had to close his eyes. He had Mal's intense stare burned into his memory, and pressed down hard on his perineum with his spare hand. That, plus a hard twist, had him seeing white. Simon shuddered and bit down on his tongue as hot liquid covered his hand.

There was no time to recover. Mal was beside him on the bed in an instant, grabbing his hand, and Simon felt the warmth of Mal's mouth on his fingers. Sucking and licking like his life depended on it, Mal finished with a soft kiss to Simon's wrist. 

Simon could only moan, but even that was cut off by the heavy weight of Mal's lips on his. He tasted his come, and curled his hand around Mal's neck to bring his mouth even closer. Mal pressed down harder in response, licking his way into Simon's mouth. 

Somebody moaned again--Simon couldn't quite tell who. Mal's erection was digging into Simon's hip. Somehow, Simon managed to slide his hand into Mal's pants and grasp at the heat he found there.

Mal shrugged out of his suspenders, barely breaking the kiss, pressing his cock into Simon's hand. "C'mon Simon. Yeah, fuck." Each word was muttered into Simon's mouth, and he drank them in, small victories in a battle he wasn't sure he wanted to win.

Mal's hand was over Simon's now; guiding him, pulling and pressing. Simon broke off the kiss, relishing Mal's look of surprise as he pressed Mal backwards onto the bed.

No words, not as Simon spread Mal's legs and positioned himself. He licked around and up Mal's cock, gathering the saltsweet fluid from the slit. Mal's head fell back with a thump as Simon closed his mouth around the shaft.

Time didn't matter anymore; just the goal, just the taste of Mal in his mouth, the final surge. Heat and vibration and the feeling of connection. Simon swallowed as much as he could when Mal came, cursing and biting his hand.

Simon sat up on his knees, wiping his mouth with his fingertips, and cleaning those with his tongue. He took a shuddery breath. This...this was a shock. He couldn't process the sight of Mal, spread on his own bed, disheveled and sated.

Mal opened his eyes, and glared at Simon. "You're thinking, aren't you?" he demanded. Simon frowned, but nodded. "Stop it. You're making my head hurt." Mal patted the bed beside him. "Lie down. There's plenty of time to think tomorrow," he ordered.

Simon complied, not quite reluctantly. He managed to not pull away when Mal wrapped around him tightly. " _Tianxiaode_ you did to me, but I ain't got no energy to go nowhere, Simon. I hope you don't mind company." The calloused hand on his belly was surprisingly comforting. Simon relaxed into the warm breath on his shoulder.

He smiled wryly. Simon's last thought before losing the war with sleep was that there would have to be thinking and talking tomorrow, but that the first lesson would have to be about closed doors and knocking.

**Author's Note:**

> PWP. Insta-smut, inspired by a very phallic walking-stick. Honestly, you can never tell when the porn muse will strike. Betaed by sffan, for she doth rock mightily.


End file.
